The Baby
by skyt874
Summary: what will happen


The baby keeps Nathan up all night. When Lucas comes to get him for practice he sees that he isn't awake. Lucas tries to wake him up but he can't. Soon he finds out that Nathan stayed up all night with his son. Lucas walked out to tell Whitey that Nathan couldn't make it. When Lucas came back after practice he saw that Nathan was still fast asleep. A day goes by and Haley leaves for a teacher convection. Nathan stays up for two weeks with no rest.

When Lucas comes by later that night he finds Nathan still up with the baby. He walks in and picks Jamie up, he tells Nathan to go get some rest he will look after Jamie for him. Nathan nods and walks back to his bedroom and falls asleep. Skills and Bevin come walking into the house followed followed by Junk and Fergie they walk in making a lot of noise. Lucas gets up holding onto Jamie, he walks up to Junk and turns the music off, "What the hell are you four doing? Nathan's in bed sleeping." Lucas said in a whisper.

A week goes by and Nathan still isn't awake Luke goes into the room and smiles a little then he notices that he didn't have the cover over him, Lucas walked up and covered him up. When Nathan woke up he saw that Lucas was sitting in the living room with Jamie on his lap. Nathan smiles and walks past the room without saying anything to Lucas. During the next five years Nathan doesn't talk to Lucas.

Lucas tries to get Nathan to at least say hi to him but she can't. Haley tries to help Luke out but even she can't get him to talk to Lucas. The next day Nathan was walking the halls of the school and past where Lucas was working, when he saw Nathan go by he shot up and ran after him. Nathan talked to Skills for a little while and as soon as Lucas walked into the gym Nathan walked out.

Lucas shook his head knowing that Nathan was mad about something. Skills went after Nathan and told him he should talk to someone. Another few days later Nathan walks up to Luke and shows him something. When Lucas sees what it is he walks up to Nathan to give him a hug but Nathan pulls away not wanting any sympathy right then. Haley finds out what was wrong with Nathan. Tim throws Nathan a party to make him feel better.

They see a movie that makes Nathan sick, when Lucas gets there he doesn't see Nathan. He walks back to his bedroom and sees Nathan on the bed vomiting. Lucas runs up to him and asks if he is all right. Nathan shakes his head and vomits again. Lucas runs up to the store to get Nathan some stuff. When he gets back he finds Haley home and yelling at Tim. Lucas puts the stuff in the refrigerator and gets a drink for Nathan.

He walks back and sees blood in the bucket, he picks Nathan up and carries him to the car and drives him to the hospital. After a little while the doctors came out and walk up to Lucas and say "Your brother was medicated and won't be up for a long time, he had a temperature of 102*F." Lucas looks down thinking about how he will tell Haley. Just then Haley walks into the hospital with Jamie holding hands with her.

Lucas sits up and looks across the hall into Nathan's room. Then he gets up and walks to Haley, he gave her a hug and then told her about Nathan's condition. Jamie let go of Haley's hand and ran into his father's room. When Haley didn't look down for a long time the doctors ran into Nathan's room as Nathan's heart beat went down dangerously low. They give Nathan CPR but it doesn't work for a while. They think he is a goner for sure, Nathan's heart beat comes back as Lucas talks to him.

Nathan stays in a coma like state for a long time. Lucas comes to visit him every day hoping that Nathan will wake up sooner or later but he doesn't. The doctors come in to check on how Nathan is doing. They tell Lucas that there is no change on his brothers condition and that they are sorry. Seven months goes by and Nathan lays on the bed in a coma like state. While Lucas is in the room holding his brothers hand talking to him Nathan slowly starts to wake up.

Lucas looked up at Nathan's face and sees that he is waking up and he smiles, "Welcome back little brother. How are you feeling?" Nathan smiles and nods and looks at Lucas. Lucas smiles and hugs Nathan lightly knowing that he is still sore from all the medicine that they gave him to keep him still. Haley and Jamie walk in Jamie hugs Nathan really tight and Nathan flinches, Lucas quickly pulls Jamie off of Nathan and sat him down on a chair. Nathan nods at Lucas trying to say thank you but he can't. When the doctor comes around for the daily check up he sees Nathan awake.

The doctor smiles a little and then checks how everything is going. He finds out that Nathan won't be able to talk for some time. He pulls Lucas aside and tells him that Nathan won't be able to speak for some time. Lucas nods and then walks to back into the room to tell Haley and Jamie that Nathan won't be able to speak for a while. Haley nods knowing that because she heard them speak. Nathan and Lucas walk out of the hospital shortly after Haley and Jamie. The ride back to Lucas's house Nathan stared out the window. When they stopped Lucas asked him if he was all right but Nathan doesn't answer.


End file.
